


I Know You Like It

by TasteTheRainbow_BeTheRainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human!Lance, M/M, Married Klance, Married!Klance, angst with happy ending, slight angst, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteTheRainbow_BeTheRainbow/pseuds/TasteTheRainbow_BeTheRainbow





	I Know You Like It

“I know you like it,” Keith hums in a teasing voice, his eyebrow raised. He was laying on his side, his head propped on his hand, and staring at his boyfriend, Lance. Lance raises his head from where he was lying and making a grunting sound that Keith recognizes as Lance accepting his statement and asking him to continue.

 

“You know I like what?” He mumbles, raising his head again when Keith doesn't answer him the first time. He blinks sleepily, it's early in the morning, and is startled to see the intense gaze that Keith is casting his way.

 

He stretches out, groaning at the tension melting off his joints and muscles. When he looks back, Keith is staring even closer to him, and they are nearly nose to nose. “I know you like when I’m scary,” is quite possibly the least scary thing he could have said, but that’s exactly what he did say.

 

Lance bursts out laughing, thrown off by the way he phrased his sentence. “Oh, yeah Keith. I’m just completely hot and bothered by your ‘scariness’,” he teases, relishing in the way Keith’s eyes flicker with a dark gaze.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah, you’re terrifying babe.” Lance says it dismissively, going to get up and start the day. Instead, he’s thrown back against the comforter and his eyes flick up to his boyfriend who is now over him and has a hand gently, but firmly, around his neck.

 

“Really? Wow.” Keith casts a wicked grin, almost as if smiling to himself for his ‘clever’ response. Lance resists the urge to swallow against the pressure to his skin, knowing it will give him away. He sputters out a laugh. “Yeah, haha bloodsucker, come on, I gotta get up.”

 

“I know you like it.” The other boy peers at Lance with a near predatory gaze. Leaning in close, he runs his lips across Lance’s ear, tightening his grip just a fraction. “How you like that you know I could hurt you.” Against his will, Lance swallows, his pulse speeding up. “How I could do anything and you’d be defenseless against me.”

 

In a swift move, Keith flips them over so he’s on the bottom and Lance is sitting above him. Lance nearly leans into his grip, Keith’s other hand bringing him close to him. “How even though you are above me, I would be the one completely in control.” The boy flashes a wider grin this time, his sharper than normal teeth nearly flashing out. He brings his mouth close to Lance’s ear again. “I could hurt you, I’m stronger and faster than you.” Pulling away, he puts Lance’s chin in his hand and rubs his thumb across his cheek. 

 

Lance’s heart thunders in his chest and he knows Keith can hear it. He curses himself but he can’t help but get lost in Keith’s eyes. He’s playing with him, he knows that Lance likes it, but he has to try and throw him off. Keith’s eyes hood a little and he says in a sultry voice “How I could hurt you, or keep you as a treasure. Give you anything you like, defend you against anyone, I could make you my precious little Lance, deemed to forever stay by my side.” Lance was relaxing into the grip of his boyfriend, but he tenses at the end of Keith’s sentence. He leans in once more and now his lips are against Lance’s neck and Lance’s heart is racing and he’s nearly panicking but he knows that...he wants this. Keith speaks against his neck and Lance gets goosebumps from the sensation.

 

“I know you like that I’m dangerous and scary. But I have more than that to me Lance. I’ve been alone for a long time. My life isn’t a fun one, but it would be better with you by my side.” Lance’s heart stutters and sputters, he’s acutely aware of their proximity to each other. Keith leaves his words hanging there, thick in the air around them. He’s asking a question. Slowly, ever so slowly, Lance nods.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM,” rips out of Keith’s throat before he can stop it. In a flash, his body is in front of Lance’s and he’s crouched low, his teeth bared. Fangs flash in the light and he’s holding a knife. Backing up slowly, he casts his eyes into the darkness and curls his arms around his trembling boyfriend. Lance is crying quiet tears, his face clouded and red.

 

Keith is glaring into the distance, knowing who lurks just feet away from them. But they wouldn’t dare mess with Lance when he is around. Snarling a set of sharp teeth once more, Keith guides his terrified Lance away from the scene.

 

They want Lance, he knows it. Keith has staked a claim on his boyfriend and it has held for a few years but he was supposed to turn him. And he knows this...but Lance doesn’t. A claim is the beginning of a turning. Within a year he is supposed to pass his immortality to Lance and they would share the life of one. But Keith didn’t tell Lance this when he claimed him. And now Lance is feeling the consequences and Keith is rethinking everything.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes.”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“...Did you have another nightmare?”   
  


“Yeah...but it’s okay Keith, I’m sure they’re nothing.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m just...yeah it’s nothing. Promise.”

Lance was lying.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Lance!”

 

…

 

“LANCE”

 

…

 

“LANCE...Please. I’m sorry.”

 

…

 

But no one came.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith is shredding skin and necks. Blood clings to his sharpened nails but more is running down his face. He’s crying, but he doesn’t notice. They just have to die. They tried to come for Lance. Lance was afraid of them. He left because of them. Because they wanted to kill him. And it’s all Keith’s fault. Because he just didn’t tell him about the claim. What it meant.

 

“Keith?” Lance’s quiet voice comes from the end of alley and he’s staring at Keith. Keith can hear his heart, it’s scared, terrified. But still, the man comes close to Keith, repeats his name. He takes his hand.

 

Keith starts to cry, Lance does too.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

**_Three years later_ **

 

“I know you like it?” This time, it’s Lance talking.

 

“Know I like what?”

 

“Me. Being yours.” Lance grins his cocky grin that Keith fell in love with.

 

“You’re not wrong.”

 

Keith kisses Lance.


End file.
